


The Way They Lived art gallery

by ssrhpurgatory



Series: The Way They Lived (and related works) [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory
Summary: I'm procrastinating on figuring out how the last few chapters of The Way They Lived go by making a gallery of art, because there's a pile of it and it mostly lives in my art Tumblr archives, untagged and never to be seen.
Relationships: Alexander Hilbert & Doug Eiffel, Alexander Hilbert/Original Female Character
Series: The Way They Lived (and related works) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983253
Kudos: 6





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way They Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032) by [ssrhpurgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssrhpurgatory/pseuds/ssrhpurgatory). 



A pair of awkward nerds getting married, as mentioned at the start of [Chapter 8 of The Way They Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032/chapters/49575302#workskin) and at the end of [Chapter 4 of The Way They Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247292/chapters/52928665#workskin).


	2. Wedding-related shitpost comic

A shitpost comic of Carter's reaction to the wedding, based loosely on that one Star Wars vine that has Anakin trying to sneak Padme past Obi Wan.


	3. Hilbert's ready to throw hands with a 70 year old

"Al stops Hilbert from throwing hands with a 70 year old," an interaction sketched as a shitty little sketch comic while I was writing [Chapter 13 of The Way They Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369032/chapters/54670801) and which also inspired [Chapter 6 of The Way They Loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247292/chapters/54670138).


	4. Two chickens and their adopted ostrich son

A pair of family-photo-ish images of Rosemary and Hilbert with wee Eiffel and much older, with adult Eiffel.

I like to refer to these two images as "A pair of chickens accidentally adopt an ostrich but don't realize it until the baby ostrich grows up and it doesn't matter because they love their giant fluffy ostrich son very much."


	5. Chemotherapy

This is a pretty optimistic AU for the most part, but there were definitely some days during the period of time where Rosemary was going through chemo when Alexander found himself endlessly churning his way through worst-case scenarios, even though logic-brain knew that everything was within standard parameters.


End file.
